


Imagine you're a pregnant woman who is being kidnapped

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Fpreg, Gen, Kidnapping, Panties, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, delayed birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a pregnant woman who is being kidnapped

You got kidnapped and knocked unconscious. When you woke up, you’re in a warehouse, but you noticed something else. Your view is upside down. You’re being hanged upside down, legs spread, panties intact. The kidnapper came to you and give you food, but left you hanging there. You panicked because you could be in labor anytime now.

Then, the time came. You felt your belly hardening. You could only writhe in pain since your arms are tied as well. Contraction after contraction came and getting closer together. You struggled until the water broke. The fluid popped and shot out of your opening, wetting your panties. Some of the fluid flowed through your body, some even managed to find its way to your mouth.

As the labor continued, the kidnappers came to watch you give birth. They waited and soon enough, you felt the pressure to push. You started pushing, but the gravity is working against you, so giving birth was going to be hard. Still you pushed, while begging the kidnappers to release you from the bounds.

With every push, the baby would easily slip back in and you felt that you won’t be able to give birth to your child. Still, you kept trying until you managed to get the baby’s head to stay crowning. You kept pushing while the kidnappers watch. After countless contraction, you finally get the head out. You can feel your panties bulging. You’re tired, but your body won’t stop pushing until the baby’s out. The kidnappers got closer to you. You kept pushing, despite the gravity and your panties halting your progress.

After countless hours, the baby finally came out. The baby is held by your panties and at that moment, the kidnappers cut loose the ropes tying you and let you out of the warehouse with your baby.


End file.
